Surtr (Waltraute)
Summary Surtr is the ruler of the fire world of Muspelheim. Similar to Hel and the Vanir, Surtr possesses attributes of both a giant and a god. Holding a position similar as to a Demon King, Surtr was prophesied to lead an army of giants and evil spirits to fight Asgard during Ragnarök. It was also prophesied that he would use his magical sword to burn Yggdrassil and all of the nine worlds. As a ruler of Muspelheim, Surtr trained himself and gathered his forces for the Ragnarök, hoping to get revenge on the gods who had almost exterminated the giants during the creation of the world and had oppressed them for centuries, despite being aware the prophecies also predicted his death during the war. Due to Loki's schemes, the construction of the Naglfar was accelerated and nearly finished ahead of schedule while Jack Elvan was visiting Muspelheim for a training trip. When Asgard noticed this they started to hurry their preparations for war. Loki tried to use Jack in one of his schemes to kill Surtr before Ragnarök in order to distort fate by killing one of the main players in the event, but instead of following Loki's plan Jack managed to talk with Surtr and convince him and the giants to drop their weapons, ceasing their hostilities with Asgard and avoiding Ragnarök. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Surtr Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Male Age: Over a 1000 years old Classification: Giant, God, Ruler of Muspelheim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Fire Manipulation, can dispel curses, minor curse resistance Attack Potency: At least Continent level (One of the strongest beings in the world, his sword is considered the strongest magical sword that can rain fire from the sky with one swing and can burn away Yggdrassil and all the nine worlds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (He should be much stronger than a Valkyrie like Waltraute) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Possibly Continent level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Jörmungandr, who can fight Thor) Stamina: Likely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Surtr's magic sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unlike Æsir he's not immune to curses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Surtr's Magic Sword:' An unnamed giant magic flame sword that symbolizes Surtr. The sword is over three meters long, and it's made entirely out of a silver that was almost black. Orange sparks fly from the blade when unsheathed. Considered the strongest and greatest of all magic swords, a single swing of the sword can send a great rain of fire pouring down from the sky and seemingly turn night into day. It also holds the power to set fire to the world tree Yggdrassil and burn it away together with the nine worlds. *'Curses:' Unlike the Æsir, Surtr's resistance to curses is much smaller, to the point Dáinsleif's curse would be able to harm him. Additionally, Surtr was capable of perceiving the remnants of the curse Dáinsleif had released through its sheath into Jack Elvan's hand. Not only that, Surtr was capable of dispelling those remnants by snapping his fingers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Giants Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 6